¡Mal pensado!
by Arual811
Summary: Edward decide darle una sorpresa a su prometida y la escucha gemir en las manos de otro hombre.


Edward decide e darle la sorpresa a su prometida, pero que pasara cuando la escuche gemir en las manos de otro hombre.

Estaba cansado después de varios días de trabajo, al ser uno de los mejores Arquitectos de país me hacia tener trabajo con muchas compañías y la vez me daba la oportunidad de contar con mas dinero para mi próxima boda con la mujer mas hermosa del mundo mi Bella, quien después de 1año de noviazgo acepto casarse conmigo, desde ese día nada ni nadie a podido borrar la sonrisa de mis labios.

-Jasper me voy, ya termine mi trabajo- dije entrando al la oficina de mi mejor amigo y cuñado ya que desde hace 1año es esposo de mi hermana Alice Cuellen

-Ok Edward, me saludas a Bella, me imagino que vas a aprovechar que es temprano para verla después de tantos días-

-Si, la extraño tengo 1 semana sin verla y le quiero dar la sorpresa.

Llegue a mi Volvo y acelere para alcanzara llegar a la florería y después partí a la casa de mi Bella, imaginaba que Charlie aun no llegaría ya que hoy era Jueves y como había partido lo mas seguro que iría a casa de Billy a cenar.

Detuve mi camioneta y vi la luz encendida en la casa, me acerque con mucho cuidado quería darle una sorpresa a Bella por lo cual traía conmigo la llave que me había dado para por entrar cuando Charlie dormía o estaba de guardia. Mientras me acercaba comencé a escuchar risas.

-Jake ya, que me da risa-

-ok., preparada-

-si, vamos, necesito relajarme-

¿Qué hacia Jake en casa de Bella?, lo mas seguro que Charlie estaría aquí, ¡demonios! Ya sabia que no era cierto, el maldito perro aprovecho que estaría sola par seducirla.

-mmm o siiiii……… así …que rico-decía Bella entre gemidos-esos gemidos que solo yo ocasionaba en ella-

-no pares, mmmmmmmmmm-maldito perro te voy a matar-

-baja la voz Bella te van a escuchar los vecinos-

-calla Jake y sigue, moviendo tus manos-

Estaba en shock,¿Bella y Jacob?, ese perro mal oliente la estaba tocando y haciendo gemir, eso si que no, ella es mía-

Saque la llave de mi pantalón y abrí la puerta, cuando hice esto me di cuenta que las flores estaban en el suelo, entre directo a la sala para encontrarme con una escena que nunca espere.

Bella sentada en el sillón con las pies puestos en las piernas de Jacob quien estaba sentado en una silla

-¡¡Edward!!- escuche decir Bella mientras se levantaba y corría para encontrarme, brinco para abrazarme con sus piernas en mi cintura yo la sujeta de su trasero-

-Te he extrañado tanto- dijo y me beso con tanta pasión que inundo mis sentidos.

-mm Bella voy a pasar a tu baño- dijo Jake

-Si claro- decía Bella mientras me besba en el rostro-

-¿Bella?-

-mmmm-

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con Jake?- pregunte un tanto divertido al verlo de espaldas mientras se diría al baño, era una escena digna de foto pus estaba maquillado y llevaba un vestido de Bella sin abrochar ya que era lógico que no le cerrara.

-Estaba cobrando una apuesta- decía mientras yo caminaba al sillón donde estaba ella antes para sentarme-

-¿Apuesta?- pregunte un tanto confundido.

-Si, lo que pasa es que como estaba aburrida llame a Jake para que me visitara y jugamos Monopolio, el que ganara podría poner un castigo al otro y como gane le hice sentir lo que Alice hace conmigo cuando juega con la Barbie Bella, pero cono quería la revancha jugamos de nuevo, jejeje, pero es muy malo y gane de nuevo-

-¿Qué gaste ahora?

-¡Un buen masaje de pies!- la verdad fue muy relajante por que tu hermana me trajo 3 días seguidos de compras para la Boda,¡te imaginas lo cansada que estoy!.

-Esa duende que ni por que esta embarazada se detiene.- dije imaginando la tortura por la que paso mi amada.

-Bella me marcho, ya llego Edward así que puedo irme a mi casa- dijo Jacob mientras se acercaba a la salida, ya cambiado con su ropa y desmaquillado-

-Jacob, gracias por cuidar a Bella mientras tenia trabajo-

-No hay problema, pero por favor podrías comprarle otros juegos de mesa, no me agradan los que tiene-

-ok cuenta con eso-

-Amor te extrañe mucho, ya terminaste tu trabajo- me dijo Bella mientras se recargaba en mi pecho-

-Si mi vida, ahora no mas trabajo por unos días-

-Perdón por volver a molestar pero creo que esto se te quedo afuera- decía Jacob mientras dejaba las rosas que había dejado afuera antes de entrar en la mesa de centro-se dio la vuelta y salio.

-¡Edaward!- eres un mal pensado, escuchaste cuando Jake me estaba dando el masaje y confundiste todo, ¿por eso entraste tan rápido?-

-Bella, yo,- este, veras- me descubrió, que le digo?-

-Shhhh- dijo esto colocando su dedo en mis labios- no importa amor, solo recuérdame no volver jugar Monopolio con nadie- aun que contigo el castigo seria divertido-

-Bella amor no necesitamos jugar a nada-comencé a besarle con toda la pasión que había reprimido por días y soplo ella podia calmar-

-Amor, vamos a mi cuarto, mi padre no vendrá a dormir por que estará de guardia-

Quien diría que jugar Monopolio daría inicio a una noche de pasión.

¡hola Chicas!, esta es mi segunda historia, cortita pero divertida.


End file.
